Hallucinations
by herondaIes
Summary: It was supposed to be routine. But one wrong move and everything can change.


this is my first tmi fanfiction, I don't know if it's good or not. I kind of have an idea on where this story would go, so let me know if I should continue. ty :)

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can." Alec Lightwood hung up his phone and quickly grabbed his keys and jacket from the counter.

"What's up?" Magnus called from his work room, as Alec jogged across the apartment.

"It was Jace, he said there's been reports of some Hellhounds in Manhattan." Alec poked his head around the door to see Magnus peering through a microscope at what appeared to be a luminous pink scale. This room of their apartment was Alec's favourite. It was always lit by the dozens of wax candles perched in all kinds of places, and they never burned down (Probably a result of Magnus' tinkering.) Every time he came to this room, it had a different smell. One day it smelt like a field of lavender, the next like possum's rotting corpse. But today, it just smelt like damp wood, faerie cologne and Magnus. "We're gonna go check it out."

Magnus raised his head and sighed. He knows that hunting demons is part of Alec's job, but that doesn't mean he can't worry. "It's Chinese take out night, Alexander. We were supposed to pig out together and watch Orange Is The New Black."

"I'm sorry. I won't be long." Alec apologised, stepping behind Magnus' chair and sliding his arms down his boyfriend's toned chest. It's not like he loves leaving Magnus, especially this late at night when they have plans. "Don't watch any without me." With a final squeeze, Alec let go and made his way briskly out the room.

"I love you!" He yelled as he yanked open the stiff apartment door.

"Love you, too!"

It was supposed to be routine, although Hellhounds were not a common problem the Shadowhunters of New York faced. It was supposed to all be fine, and Alec would go home to Magnus and eat Chinese and watch Netflix, and Jace would go back to the Institute and make out with Clary for a while.

But no, one wrong move, and Alec was sailing through the air, slamming into the rotting wall like a rag doll and his hitting head against the concrete with a wet smack.

At first glance, Jace would have thought his best friend was dead. Accept, no, he would have felt their connection snap. He hurriedly finished the Hellhound off, and sprinted towards Alec. He dropped to his knees heavily, and gently lifted his parabatai's head onto his lap.

"God, Alec! What have you done! Shit!" Panicking, Jace pulled out his stele and drew an iratze at blinding speed on Alec's neck. He could feel how cold the older boys skin was just from a light brush of his fingers. "Please work, please work, please work." He muttered to himself, stroking Alec's damp head softly.

Honestly, Jace hadn't been this scared for his best friend since the Dark War. He liked to believe that he always had himself together, that no matter what he would always be the best warrior he could be, but when it came to his family, Jace would do just about anything to keep them from harm. So cradling Alec's head like that while it continued to gush out blood, with him sitting there helpless, would be amongst his nightmares for months to come.

The iratze hadn't done much at all; they don't work very well on head injuries as it's such a delicate part of the body. So, Jace did the only thing he could think of. He called Magnus.

Alec felt like he was hundreds of metres below the sea, with many atmospheres of pressure piled onto him. Crushing him. Then he felt as if somebody was dragging him to the surface, and slowly the muted voices became clearer in his mind. He tried almost impossibly to force his eyes open. Through the slits of his eyelids, Alec could just make out two person-shaped blurry figures; one was startlingly blue, and the other an impossible combination of colour. Alec immediately knew who the latter was.

"Alec! Catarina, he's waking up."

Just as Magnus focused into view, his hand shot over to Alec's face, pushing his damp hair off his face. Alec shakily lifted his own hands to rest over Magnus', though everything felt weirdly heavier.

"Hello, darling." the warlock whispered, smiling sadly.

"Hi." Alec frowned as he took in his boyfriends anxious expression, squeezing his warm hand tightly. "Um... What happened?"

"Well, you hurt your head, Alexander. Quite badly." Magnus sighed, and looked up to his friend standing beside him, silently asking her to explain.

"Magnus called me to come over and help you. Although, he's a powerful warlock, head injuries are difficult and incredibly complicated. One wrong move and you could've lost all of your memory. So, because as you know, my speciality is healing, I took care of your wound." Catarina paused her explanation. "Alec, you were really hurt. We were waiting until you woke up to see if there's any loss of memory. And even if there isn't, you need to take it easy for a while; maybe lay off on the whole demon hunting thing for a few weeks."

This was a lot for Alec to process in a minute. He took a deep breath, nodding slowly in understanding. In his head he ran over the events of that night. "Okay. I -uh, I can recall everything leading up to riding the subway to Manhattan, but nothing after that."

"Alright, that's fine. That's great actually. You should probably gain that back over time. How are you feeling?" The blue skinned woman asked softly. It was obvious that she was used to this.

"I'm really tired and I have a horrible headache but... Other than that; peachy."

"Wonderful. I recommend you stay in bed today, but tomorrow you should be able to go home." Catarina grinned at Alec and began walking towards the towering wooden doors of the institute infirmary.

"Thank you, Catarina!" Alec called from his bed. The warlock winked at him as she turned to look call back at him.

"You're absolutely welcome, Alec."

Hearing the slam of the door, the shadowhunter turned then to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with so much adoration and relief that it made him flush and duck his head. "I- I'm sorry, Magnus."

"What? What on earth could you sorry for, honey?" Magnus scoffed. This was so Alec. Apologising for something that was clearly an accident and would never be blamed on him. Magnus could remember a time when Alec fell while in the shower and apologised profusely, even though it was Magnus' conditioner that he had slipped on.

"Y'know, for almost dying and stuff." The younger boy gazed up at Magnus with those big innocent blue eyes, and the warlock could have sworn his heart melted. Just as it did every time Alec looked at him that way.

"God, Alexander, I'm just glad you're okay." He stood up out of the scratchy old infirmary chair and pulled back Alec's covers slightly, revealing the shadowhunter wearing nothing but a pair of faded boxers. "Can I join you?"

Alec giggled and nodded his head, tugging the bed sheets over Magnus as he climbed in. The taller boy wrapped his arm around his boyfriends' waist, tucking him into his warm side.

"Does your head hurt?" Magnus asked as he gently stroked the top of the younger boys' head, being careful to avoid his injury.

"Yeah, but not much. Just mild irritation." Alec leaned up to touch his nose to Magnus', bumping it with his own. "I'm more concerned with the fact that I've been awake for over five minutes and you still haven't kissed me."

Magnus let out a loud cackle, and Alec could feel it rumbling through his chest, shaking his head fondly. "You are so cheeky, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec leaned up closer so their lips brushed together torturously light. "Mmm. You love it." He smirked, bringing his cold hand up to rest just below Magnus' jaw, as he gazed longingly at the warlocks gloss covered lips.

"I do." And then Alec leaned forward and crushed his lips against Magnus' roughly, groaning into his mouth. The older boys hands slowly slid up and down Alec's bare back, as he slid his tongue across Magnus' bottom lip. The kiss was warm and close and everything they needed right now.


End file.
